


The Pregnancy Test

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco takes a pregnancy test and he is scared of Harry's reaction.





	The Pregnancy Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent ficlet. I hope you still enjoy it.

Draco stared at the pregnancy test in his hands. It was positive and he should be ecstatic. But instead he was frozen in shock or fear - he wasn’t quite sure himself - and thinking about how Harry might react. They had never even talked about having children so Draco didn’t even know whether Harry wanted to have kids. And what if he thought they were too young to have children? Would he ask Draco to have an abortion? But no, Harry wouldn’t do that. He might say something about terrible timing but he would assure Draco they would manage like they always did, with the help of their families and a lot of luck. That thought soothed Draco’s anxieties but not much. Did Harry even know some powerful wizards could get pregnant? Draco was pretty sure cis Muggle men couldn’t get pregnant and Harry didn’t have a traditional Wizarding upbringing so he probably didn’t.

Draco’s heart jumped into his throat when he heard the front door fall shut. Speaking – or rather thinking – of the Devil. Harry was home.

“Draco?” he called out.

Draco was torn between telling him where he was and curling up in the darkest corner of the bathroom and hoping Harry wouldn’t find him so his mouth made the decision for him.

“I’m in the bathroom,” he shouted so loud it was probably audible in the whole house.

Just seconds later, Harry pulled open the door to the bathroom.

“What ha-“ Harry’s voice faltered. Draco followed his gaze to the pregnancy test he was holding. “Why are you holding a pregnancy test? Whose is it?”

“It’s mine,” Draco whispered. He hoped Harry hadn’t heard it but Harry’s eyes widened, indicating he had.

“Yours?” Harry asked. Draco couldn’t pinpoint the tone in Harry’s voice. Was he angry? Overwhelmed? Confused?

“Yes, mine,” he confirmed a little louder this time. He knew Harry didn’t like lies so he told him the truth. “I haven’t been feeling well the past few days and when it didn’t get better after three days I already had a feeling it wasn’t a normal stomach bug so I went and talked to Mother. She told me she wasn’t an expert on male pregnancies but that it was possible I was pregnant. So I went to Flourish & Blotts to get a book on male pregnancies. After reading up on pregnancy symptoms I had a feeling that I was indeed pregnant so I went to the Apothecary today and bought a pregnancy test.”

“So?” Draco looked up and directly at Harry who was now standing right in front of him. He hadn’t noticed Harry had moved during his monologue. “What does it say?”

Harry definitely didn’t sound angry now but more hopeful and maybe even… awed?

“It’s positive. I’m pregnant.”

“That’s amazing,” Harry said. He was definitely awed now. “But how?”

Draco shrugged in an attempt to make it look like it was no big deal. Harry didn’t need to know only roughly one in a hundred powerful cis wizards could get pregnant. “Magic.”

“Magic? So, theoretically, every wizard could get pregnant?”

Well, apparently he needed to know after all. “No, it’s actually quite rare. The estimate is that about one in a hundred powerful wizards can get pregnant, regardless of sexual orientation so it’s just a tiny fraction of wizards who like wizards. I’d say it’s about a one in a million chance.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “And you’re one of them?”

“Yes.”

“Oh Merlin, that’s wonderful, we have to celebrate.”

So far their conversation had gone nothing like Draco had expected but he definitely wouldn’t complain. “So you’re not mad or anything?” he asked Harry just to be sure.

Harry smiled at him and pulled him into a soft gentle kiss. “Not at all,” he whispered against Draco’s lips. “I’m happy. Unbelievably happy. I know we haven’t ever talked about having children and this is not the perfect timing and I can totally understand and will one hundred percent support you if you want to get an abortion-“

“I will keep the child,” Draco interrupted Harry.

“Okay. I’m glad. I definitely support that decision as well.” Harry kissed him again. “And that gives me the ideal opportunity to finally get my famous Gryffindor courage together and do this.”

Harry got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his robe pocket. Draco was completely speechless. Harry wanted to propose to him, here, in the middle of their bathroom. He even had a ring already which meant this wasn’t just a split-second decision to make sure their child wouldn’t be born a bastard. It meant Harry had thought about it before but just didn’t have the courage to propose until now.

“Draco,” Harry said and opened the small box to reveal a simple platinum band inlaid with a thin band of rose gold. “Will you marry me?”

Draco didn’t even have to think about it. He fell to his knees in front of Harry and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“Yes. Of course I will. I love you so much, Harry.”

“I love you just as much, fiancé.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
